A Broken Star
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: Annie Cresta will never be the same girl ever again. All of her scars and bruises will only be an reminder of what happened inside the arena. Despite her being alive it still wasn't enough hope for her. But I will do what ever it takes to help her. - Finnick Odair One-Shot takes place around the 70th Hunger Games. Strongly Rated T for a suicide attempt. R/R


**Hey! I'm back everyone and no I didn't die. So recently, I fell in love with the Hunger Games since they showed photos for Catching Fire and I'm super excited! In the sort of honor for that I decided to make a one-shot about Finnick dealing with Annie after she wins her games. This is strongly rated T since it has a suicide attempt and some mentions of Finnick in a tight sitution. (If you know what I mean) I honestly was againist posting this since I'm more of happy writer but than again who said I cant take chances? Anyway I hope you like this little one-shot! I dont not owe HG books or the amazing characters! **

**Pairings: Finnick & Annie **

**Summary: Annie Cresta will never be the same girl ever again. All of her scars and cuts will only be an reminder of what happened in the arena. Despite her being alive it still wasn't enough hope. - Finnick **

"_**Were all mad here." – Mad Hatter**_

_**XXXX**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I introduce to you the victor of the 70th Annual Hunger Games, Annie Cresta!" Announced Seneca Crane, the head gamemaker.

Have my ears fooled me? Had she really won? Everything was answered as a hovercraft lowered down to where Annie was in the water. All she did was swim, that was what kept her alive. Most of tributes were good swimmers but they couldn't out swim Annie. I saw as she looked around the flooded arena as a peacekeeper helped her in the hovercraft.

"We did it Mags." I whispered to my old mentor and dear friend. "Annie is coming home!"

Mags looked at me then shook her head, she looked sad? I heard her mumble something but for the first time, I didn't understand her. Or actually I don't want to understand her.

Some of the other mentors came in, including Haymitch, and congratulated us for this year win. Even Brutus came in our room. But I shoved him off, he knew what was going on so he luckily didn't take it the wrong way, I hope. I rushed out of the room and to where they usually bring the victors back. My heart was beating fast, my Annie was home!

There she was on a stretcher being rushed into the Captiol's hospital to be checked out. I tried to go in but a peacekeeper stopped me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Odair, but you can't go in there."

I gave him a puzzled look. "What why? I am her mentor."

The peacekeeper rolled his eyes. "I know that! But it was the President's orders to not allow anyone inside. I'm sorry."

I narrowed my eyes, giving up. "Fine."

When I started to walk away he stopped me. "But President Snow did want me to tell you to meet him in his office immediatly."

I thanked him then headed straight to his office. I wondered what that rose flower freak wanted from me this time. His office was located at the other end of the building but it took me a while to walk there. Especially since some of the female wokrs at the building stopped me so they can flirt around with me. Eventually I got there after forty-five minutes, I knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Come in." He said. I opened the door to see him sitting on his chair writing something.

"President Snow? You wanted to see me?"

His lips crept a creepy smirk up knowing it was the famous Finnick Odair. "Ah yes please have a seat." I did as told sitting down across from him. "At first I would like to congratulate you on winning the games." He said.

"Thank you sir, but it was Annie Cresta who really won." I reminded him.

"Ah yes she's quite a beauty isn't she?" I don't like where this is going. "Yes she is sir."

"Mr. Odair, we the Capitol always love the victors for their personality especially the ones with great physical appearance. Every citizen always dreamt of getting to meet these victors. I know for a fact that they will do anything to get to them even if it means to buy one for the time being. I defiantly know Annie will be one of those victors who people want to have." I tired so hard not to make a fist when he said the last part. This was the same conversation he had with me when I won my games. There was only one thing that would come out of my mouth.

"You want to sell Annie?" I spoke loud and clear.

Snow chuckled a if this was a joke to him. "You catch on really fast Finnick. But yes I do. You see Finnick after she had won so many young men wanted her for their boys or simply themselves. It was like the time you won yourself. The ladies just couldn't stop knocking on my door asking for you."

"Why now? Can't you just wait untl next year or something?" I noticed my voice is rising up and my temper is soon to explode.

"Cause she's a young beauty and I know that Annie is still a virgin. Yes now isn't the time to sell the newest victor, maybe sometime next year we will have a bidding for who gets to have her first. That is if people prefer next year's victor. It gives the people enough time to raise money." So it's official. Snow wanted to sell Annie to someone whose an complete stranger to her. My stomach was now in knots. I wasn't surprised that Snow wanted to sell her virginity since it happened to myself, Johanna, Gloss, and Cashmere.

Ever since Annie had step into that bloody arena, my duty has been to protect her. I guess my duty will never be truly over. As much as I wanted to help her or defend her for once in my life, I felt helpless.

"Mr. Odair?"

Snow cut out off of my thoughts. "Do you understand?" He asked me.

"Yes sir, I fully understand."

* * *

Since Annie was the female tribute who won Mags was the one who will go with her to the parade. I have no part in the ceremony. She had so many interviews with Caesar that it was driving me crazy of not seeing her.

"You know she won't be the same." Said a voice behind me. I turned around to see it was Johanna Mason. "For now Annie looks fine but eventually she will break down."

I glared at her. "What the bloody hell gives you the right to say that?" I snapped at her.

Johanna took a few steps back holding up her hands in defense. "Look I'm just here to tell you the truth. Besides me the others think that you should take things slow with her. I mean winning its easy, but it's living after the games that's hard." She looked at the time. "Shit. I got to go meet up with Cashmere at the train station."

I raised a brow. "Since when were you and Cashmere so friendly?" I asked her finding it odd that two beauties will go together since they haven't exactly gotten along.

"We aren't Odair. But Snow told us that we are requested at the bidding headquarters, apparently for some reason they wanted me this year. Cashmere was crying earlier cause of it claiming she can no longer be sold because of her engagement." Johanna sniffed a little. Both of their first time was nothing special since it wasn't with someone they loved. Neither was mine.

I gave Johanna a hug even if she didn't return it. "Good luck."

"Thanks." She muttered then left to the station.

I walked alone with another peacekeeper stopped me. "Mr. Odair?"

"Yes?" I said annoyed.

"Annie Cresta has been asking for you. We asked President Snow and he says its alright for you visit her-"

I ran. I didn't even stop from when the peacekeeper kept yelling at me. I just ran straight to the the hospital asking for her. They escorted me to her room. My heart stop when I saw her. She was just lying there in the bed staring at the ceiling I've noticed her hands were tied to the side of the bed. I closed the door behind me, slowly walking towards her.

"Annie?" Her head slowly turned to me. "Finnick is that you?" She asked as if not believing what she was seeing.

"Yes it's me." I grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. "I'm here Annie." I whispered to her. "I'm here."

* * *

A week has passed since we left the Capitol for the Victory Tour. Annie has been talking in mumbles and doesn't eat as much. What has become an nightly routine is her screaming of the nightmares she's been experiancing. Tonight was one of those nights.

"No! Please make it stop!" Annie was screaming in top of her lungs when I ran to her room.

It was a week later after she got out of the arena. At this moment we're currently at district seven. Only three more until we visit our home for a while.

"Annie! Wake up!" I tell her. Annie's eyes open wide from shock and she buried her face in my chest. "I can no longer live like this Finnick!"

I gently hugged her. "Sh, Annie what happened?"

"I was back in the arena except this time you were with me. But there were others they were some past victors also. A girl with a braid was leading us somewhere but before we got there Brutus tackled you down. He grabbed you by the neck and cut your head off! You suffered the same fate as Malcolm did!" Annie let out a sob.

Malcolm was the other tribute who died when one of the careers decapitated him, in front of Annie. Driving her mad.

"Oh Annie love you know that will never happen." I told her maybe to calm her down. "It will have to take more than that to bring me down." I joked to ease the moment.

She didn't crack a smile. "Finnick?"

"Yes Annie?"

"Do you love me?" She asked me.

To be honest I wasn't great at talking about feelings but maybe tonight might be an execpetion.

"Annie trust me one day I will tell you how I feel." I tell her. Wow I just totally chickened out, this makes fish nets easier to knot.

Annie nodded but looked disappointed. "You promise?"

All I could do for now is kiss her forehead. "I promise."

She soon feel back asleep but in my arms. That night I decided to stay with her never letting go of her.

* * *

_**(Two months later) [District 4] **_

"Thank you Finnick for that." Said Mina from the Capitol. "I'm just been so stressed from work I needed a stress release." She explained but I wasn't stupid enough to believe her.

I grinned at her. "My pleasure love." Ugh how much I wanted to throw up right now. I've hated myself for selling out to these people like this but everything was to protect Annie.

Mina dressed herself up again then kissed me on the lips. "See you later Finnick." She winked at me then left my home. I wonder if her husband was going to catch her with the so called 'love' bite on her neck.

I quickly got in the shower to dispose of her horrible smell on my skin. I then grabbed an old shirt, pants, and shoes to go visit Annie. How much I've messed her over the past few weeks. Mags has told me how she's been acting strange lately, I knew the toture of the games will now start to effect Annie more than ever. But I was going to stand by her side.

Annie's home wasn't to far from mine, I saw her siting outside the front porch staring off into the distance. Her beautiful long brown hair was in an mermaid braid and was wearing a blue dress.

"Hello Annie." I greeted but got nothing from her. "How you've been?" Again, nothing. "Are you alright?"

Annie finally shook her head. "No I'm not actually." She told me. "Why did I see a women coming out of your home Finnick?"

Crap. Annie had saw Mina come out of my home. Despite Annie not being herself at the moment didn't mean she was now stupid.

"Look Annie I have something to tell you."

"And whats that Finnick?" Annie snapped.

"The captiol has been selling me since I've won the games. Altough I feel disguested with msyelf, I'm doing cause I don't have a choice! Do you think I like having these women in my bedroom when I could be here with you instead? No, everything I do is to protect you Annie." I finally told her leaving her speechless. To hell with Snow she deserves to know the truth.

"What do you mean to protect me?" Annie mumbled tears sparkling in her eyes.

I took a deep breath even feeling some tears in my eyes. "After you won the games Snow wanted to sell you. What I mean was that he wanted to sell your virginity to the highest bidder. There's a stronge chance that you won't be picked into the bidding of victors but the odds aren't good."

Annie let out a sob also. "I knew something like that this will happen but why me? Im nothing like the gorgoeus Cashmere." She said finally understanding what I was talking about.

"Because they love you Annie. Just like I love you." I blurted out to her, finally able to tell her how I feel.

Her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry what?"

I chuckled at little. "I said because I love you Annie."

Her expression changed from sad to happy. "Oh Finnick. I love you too." She beamed crying tears of joy. Everything at the moment was gone but we both knew we needed to face it once again.

I smiled and cupped her chin up. We looked at each others eyes and slowly moved in for a kiss. This should've been my true first kiss. The kisses I've had before have never meant anything to me until now. We stopped to breath but our foreheads

were gently touching.

"That was my first kiss." Annie admitted blushing red.

"I know me too." And this time it wasn't a lie I was telling to someone.

* * *

It was the middle of summer in the district. Just five more months until I needed to mentor another pair of unfortunate souls. I knew it was going to be hard on Annie to mentor but Mags has agreed to take her place. Much to her relieve.

Strangely, I've barely had any 'appointments' with the Capitol ladies so almost everyday I have been free to do what ever I wanted. Annie and I have grown closer to one another. We tell each other fears and secrets too, it was as if I already knew her.

Annie has been taking slow steps to recovery but there has been a change in her. She laughs at the weirdest moments, stares off into the distance, covers her ears, and even closes her eyes at some parts.

Today I decided it would be best if me and Annie walked on shore. To relax our minds and ease the tension she might be feeling. I remember Annie telling me one of her favorite things to do was walk around the beach also, it was another thing on my list.

I happily walked to her house when the screams started again. Annie was on the floor covering her ears, eyes shut closed, and was screaming. I dropped everything and dropped on the floor to her level. My poor Annie.

"Annie please I'm here." I pleaded almost close to crying. "I want to help you." She opened her eyes then smiled at me.

Annie stopped screaming but started laughing? Now I was the one confused.

"Finnick?" She said still laughing. "I don't know what happened but I'm just glad your here." Annie kissed me on the cheek mumbling a 'thank you'.

Okay what just happened?

* * *

"And then she just started laughing like crazy Mags."

It was the next day after my date with Annie I visit my old mentor to tell her what happened. "I didn't know what happened so I let it go but what do you think?"

Mags only response she gave me was a slurp sound she made while drinking her oceanic ginger tea.

I raised a brow. "Mags? What do you think?"

She stands up from her seat and looks out the window. "Poor girl," Said Mags. "Annie's heart is broken from the tragedy she witnessed with her delicate eyes in that arena."

I shook my head. "But I can help her heal. Just like you helped me."

When I first had my breakdown from the games Mags helped me and calmed me down as if she was my mother. Sometimes I wished she was since my own mother was never present.

Mags shook her head, "She will never be the same Finnick!" She snapped at me. "I'm sorry but it's the truth no one has ever been the same after they won. Including yourself." She pointed at me at the end of her sentence.

I gulped nervously. She was right Annie never sang, she barely talked, and didn't even took her walks by the beach. Maybe Annie won't be the same cheery happy self ever again. But I couldn't help but try to get her back. Mags apologized for her small outburst but I couldn't hate her for it.

"It's alright Mags, I need to go." I said getting up from my chair leaving my old mentors home.

* * *

"Annie please eat something."

I invited Annie over for us to talk about her starting sessions with the local council next week. I made her some home made fish stew but so far she was just staring at her bowl.

She shook her head violently, "No! I'm not hungry."

"But An-"

"I said I'm not hungry!" Annie snapped hitting her fist on the table. "I'm sorry Finnick." She apologized taking deep breaths.

I got up from my seat, walking over to Annie giving her a hug. "Annie don't apologize we're going to get you help soon." I reminded her.

"But I don't want to get help. I want to die!"

"No don't say that please. Annie didn't you want to have a child some day or something? Get married with someone you love until the day you die?"

Her eyes were cold as if she was dead from the world. "Yes but that was the past, after the games I don't want to bring another life in dark world. Those games ruined my life and also yours."

I kissed her forehead feeling her shiver. "Annie trust me when I say this, you will smile once again, it will take time but you eventually you will smile."

"I wish I could believe that Finnick." She slowly whispered. "I wish I can."

* * *

Three days have passed since I've seen Annie with her council. He told me that she was doing a little better by day, brining me joy to my face. Maybe there is hope for her. Annie told me how I can just walk into her home whenever I feel like it. Today was one of those days.

"Annie?" I shouted for she can hear me. "It's Finnick! I brought some of that bread you liked from district twelve."

The sound of mumble was heard from upstairs. Crash! My heart skipped a beat when maybe glass fell to the floor. "Annie!" I shouted rushing upstairs to the bathroom. Damn it! The door was closed so with all my strength I kicked it down. The scene in front of me made my stomach feel uneasy.

Annie was lying on the floor holding a bloody razor her legs, and wrists bleeding. "Annie! Can you hear me?" I said picking up in bridal style.

"Finnick?" She whispered then slowly closing her eyes.

"Annie!" I couldn't just stand there holding so I quickly ran out of the house with her taking Annie to the hospital.

Luckily some doctors were outside, once they saw me one of them went inside to grab a stretcher.

"I found her lying on the floor with her wrist bleeding, I think she tried to kill herself!" I explained while some of workers took her in.

The doctor nodded taking notes of the information I just gave him. "Alright well see what we can do Mr. Odair you can wait in the lobby."

I nodded walking inside the hospital sitting down next to a couple holding a baby. I took a peak seeing how the parents were making the baby giggle madly. This proved to me how sick this world we lived in was. What if their child were to be chosen for the games? And what if he didn't come back? My stomach again that day grew sick at the thought of it.

Two hours had passed and I yet didn't get any news on how Annie was doing. My patience was being tested until finally the same doctor came into the lobby.

I jumped to my feet, "How is she?" I asked him.

He gave me a sad smile, "Miss Cresta will be fine, but she's going to be in a lot of stress, turns out she had more cuts in her skin." The doctor reveled looking at his clip.

My eyes went wide in shock. "There was more?"

"I'm afraid so but the ones of her wrist were more deeper than the others. Luckily the cuts weren't deep enough that it harmed her vein's to cause even more bleeding. Now if you can please sign these forms for me." He handed me some papers about her health and to keep her in for a few more days.

"Why do you need her to stay here for more days?"

The doctor sighed. "We want to make sure Annie is under the medication we put her in for the time being, also we needed to knock her out, and to check she won't wake up and try to kill herself."

I nodded understanding him. "Are you sure she will be alright?"

"Positive Mr. Odair, in fact we'll call you if there are any changes in her condition or when she wakes up."

* * *

Hours have passed since I left the hospital to clear my mind. At first I went home to try and sleep but nightmares of Annie killing herself flashed in my mind. It was twilight, as I walked along the sand of my districts beach. I anger I grabbed a small rock from the grond, throwing it into the wáter.

Mags was right about everything. Annie Cresta will never be the same girl ever again. All of her thoughts of hope are gone forever from her mind. No light will ever appear inside those eyes but darkness will overcome them. All of her scars and cuts will only be an reminder of what happened in the arena.

The new ones will be the one to represent how damaged she is. How much I love Annie but the thought of not being the one to protect her was even more horrifying. She was my fresh of air, while I was the wave that would crash down just for her.

Annie Cresta will never be the same girl ever again. All of her scars and cuts will only be an reminder of what happened in the arena. Despite her being alive it still wasn't enough hope. I believed that one day we will be free from this cold world, our savior will lead us to victory to defeat the Capitol. I will fight to end the Capitol's cruetly once and for all for Annie's future.

Even if I possibly won't ever return to her arms.

**XXX**

**Wow that happened to be one of my saddest one-shots I've ever written so far. You see when I picture Finnick and Annie I always imagine a broken girl who never smiles and a young man who just wants to make it all better for the girl they love. You can go head and flame me for this if the ending kind of suck cause I'm not going to lie it did suck on my perspective. Now I did this one shot to support my newest story that takes place in the Hunger Games world called 'A Lover's Choice.' Its about another pair of star crossed lovers who also go into the games but it won't be a happy ending for neither of them. Please check it out and review. And thats all for today friends! Oh and Happy Early Valentines! **

**R/R **


End file.
